The present invention generally relates to data content for augmented reality. For example, augmented reality data used with navigation and/or mapping systems is provided.
Navigation systems or devices provide useful features, including the identification of routes to destinations or points of interests. The navigation system determines the optimum route to be taken to travel from the origin to the destination from map data. A database of locations (e.g., nodes) and streets (e.g., links) is used by the navigation system. The navigation is presented to the user. The locations may be augmented with further information in the presentation, providing augmented reality. Information about points of interest may be presented on a display of the mobile device based on the location of the mobile device. However, the augmented reality information may be cluttered on the display or not useful for the user of the mobile device.